La Tierra y el Cielo
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Nowaki ¿Se canso de Hiroki?
El vidrio estaba cerrado.

Pero aun así desde alguna fisura probablemente ,entraba ese olor que produce la lluvia cuando cae fuertemente en una tarde calurosa.

Olor a tierra mojada. Y el olor ese que se genera cuando el asfalto caliente, recibe de repente aquella agua fría.

Quería abrir, para que entrara a raudales aquellos olores que tanto amaba, pero algo me impedía hacerlo.

Estaba sentado mirando aquel atardecer de verano.

¿Han notado el contraste que hace los nubarrones negros encima del verde de los árboles? Es una imagen un poco funesta y hermosa.

Miraba el horizonte. Aquella magnífica vista donde dos cosas opuestas lograban unirse.

Hermoso ver como el cielo y la tierra podían tocarse.

Tan irreal.

Tan utópico.

Una alucinación.

Nada palpable.

Seguia sentado en el comedor, mientras veía como de a poco oscurecía.

No podía ni quería levantarme.

No quería hacer nada... Sólo mirar aquel atardecer.

Perderme en el horizonte... Y pensar en esa utopía que mortifica mis noches.

Se escuchó de repente la cerradura.

Hiro-san había vuelto.

-Ya llegue. - anunció mientras cerraba la puerta tras si. -¡Nowaki! Que calor insoportable hace aquí. -

Tenía su rostro irritado. Seguro venía cansado. Es tan adorable.

-Bienvenido.- susurré con una sonrisa.

Se sentó en el sofá frente a mi.

Era costumbre que se sentase allí y yo fuera a saludarlo.

Pero estaba pegado al sillón. No quería pararme.

Mientras estaba allí desabrocho su corbata y desprendió dos botones de su camisa.

Se levantó para abrir el balcón y el olor a tierra mojada inundó mi olfato. Me sentí vivo. Ese olor lleno mi ser recordándome mi infancia.

Nuevamente se sentó.

Yo seguía mirando el horizonte.

Durante un espacio tal vez de un minuto nadie dijo nada.

El sol ya se había ocultado y algunas nubes aún se veían un poco rojas, pero todo se volvía oscuro.

-¿Que ocurre ?

La voz de Hiro-san recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Nada.

-Mirame. -ordenó.

-No pasa nada. - dije sonriendo.

-¡Nowaki! Mirame - ordenó nuevamente.

Lo mire y al encontrarme con sus ojos sólo atiné a sonreír.

-No pasa nada- volvi a repetir bajando la mirada.

-Mentiroso- refunfuño como un crió

Estaba pegado al sillón. Quería levantarme y besarlo como siempre pero no lo hice.

Lo vi levantarse y salir hacia la cocina.

-¿No te parece maravilloso el horizonte?

-¿Que tiene de maravilloso?

-Es el único que puede unir el cielo con la tierra.

-Es sólo una línea imaginaria. No existe.

-Lo se. Pero ver dos cosas tan lejanas aún así unidas mediante el horizonte es hermoso.

-Es irreal.

\- A mi me gusta. - replique con una leve angustia. - ¿No te parece que nosotros somos parecidos a la tierra y el cielo.? ¿Dos cosas que no se pueden unir y aún así estamos juntos?

-Es diferente. Ten. - me entregó una taza de te helado.

-Gracias.

-¿Cual es el horizonte que nos une Hiro-san?

-No lo se.

Deje el té helado sobre la mesa ratona. Y me levante. Era hora de hacer mi guardia.

-¿Ya te vas? -

-Si.

Mientras me colocaba mi uniforme veía el reflejo de Hiro-san en uno de los vidrios.

-¿Te vas a ir sin decirme que te ocurre?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

Titubeó mirandome.

-Si.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿Ah? ¿Que quieres decir?

-Estoy cansado de esto. De tu y yo. De lo rutinario que es esto.

Hiro-san no apartaba su mirada café de mi.

-No entiendo-

-Simplemente me canse. Pero ahora no puedo hablar de esto. Llegare tarde.

No le saludo me dirigí a la puerta de entrada.

Hiro-san aún estaba allí en el sofá .

-Hasta mañana.-

-¡NOWAKI! -

El grito se estrelló contra la puerta de calle.

Crei que iba a salir a buscarme. Y que me pidiera una explicación. Pero Hiro-san no es así. Él no haría eso.

Y no lo hice.

Sabia como hacerle pensar. Él era una persona dura de comprender. Pero yo sabia como manejar sus actos.

No quería hacerle sentir mal. Tampoco yo quería sentirme así. Pero de alguna forma era verdad. Me había cansado la rutina.

Hiroki al cabo de una hora se presento en la guardia del hospital.

Xnxnxnx

-Hiro-san ¿Que ocurre?

-¿Que te ocurre a ti? ¿Quieres terminar? Pues terminemos... ¡Si! Terminemos aquí.

Hiro-san miraba al piso mientras me decía aquellas cosas.

-Si estas cansado de la rutina , entonces dejame. Puedo vivir sin ti.

-Esta bien. Ya no quiero ser tu novio Hiro-san.

Hiroki levanto su vista hacia mi.

Solo dos veces le había visto esa mirada.

La primera vez cuando me confeso llorando, en la biblioteca que me quería , y aquí.

Volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Entendido. Terminemos entonces.

Evito el contacto visual todo el rato de la conversación.

Sabia que si me miraba, se desmonaria.

Esas actitudes, para mi que le conocía a fondo, eran una muestra de cuanto me quería.

¿Como no entender a mi Inocente Orgulloso?

¿Como iba a dejarle ir?

Él era mio ... Solo mio... De nadie más.

A nadie dejaria, en esta vida, dejar conocer la faceta que yo conocía de Hiroki.

El era mi orgulloso, y yo su egoísta.

Eramos uno del otro y de nadie mas.

Hiroki al borde de las lágrimas giro para irse.

Quería disfrutar aquello un poco mas... Pero sabia que mi demonio una vez que comenzaba a correr, no había quien lo parase.

Lo tome fuertemente de la muñeca e hice girarlo hacia mi.

Lo bese sosteniéndole de la nuca.

-No quiero ser tu novio.

-No me jodas...

-Quiero casarme contigo.

Hiroki por primera vez sostuvo su mirada con la mía.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dije sacando de mi bolsillo, los anillos que había comprado un mes antes.

Hiroki dejo de estar tensionado, y se hablando delante de mi.

-¿Que?

-Que si dejamos esta rutina. ¿Y te unes a mi?.

-¿Eres idiota? No podemos hacer eso...

-Si ... Ya averigüe. Podemos.

-¿Como seria posible?

-A mi no me importaría casarme contigo. Tampoco me importaría que es lo que digan.

-¡Es imposible!... Mi madre...

-Dejame a mi eso. Yo lo arreglo.

Sabia muy bien lo que Hiroki pensaba en ese momento. Una vez mas, yo invadía su vida, desiquilabrando todo a mi paso.

-¿Y... Tu ... Serias feliz con eso? ¿no me dejaras ... Cierto?

Volví a besarlo nuevamente.

-¿Como crees que te dejaría?

Saque el anillo de su estuche y lo coloque en su mano.

Nosotros eramos el cielo y la tierra. Algo que no podían unirse.

Aquel anillo dorado, era nuestro horizonte. La linea imaginaria que unía dos cosas tan lejanas, tan utópicas, pero tan amadas.

A la luz de la luna , el reluciente oro brillo en el dedo anular de Hiroki...

-Te queda hermoso.

-Callate- susurro entre sollozos.

-Te amo Hiro-san...

Hiro san no me respondió. No era fácil para él, decirlo.

Tampoco necesitaba oírlo, sabia que me amaba.

-Eres un idiota.

Sonreí volviéndolo a besar.

-Si, pero soy tu idiota.

Xnxnxnxnxnx

Nowaki Kusama.


End file.
